Spring paradox
'Monsters' In these days of Spring’s Paradox event Lord’n Glad, Kurlik and Jagurdarr as well as'Arena' (Guardians levels 7-15) can bring you a new item – Paradox Puzzle. 'Items' Paradox Puzzle can be opened by the power of crystals. It will take 100.000 crystals to open the puzzle. or those of you who didn’t collect all 6 beautiful flower avatars, this event is the new chance to collect all runes and greatly increase health and have fun doing it. If you already have all 6 flower avatars it’s a great time to earn crystals by selling runes and Paradox Puzzles to other guardians. There is a chance to find a''' Frozen Spring', which can give unique and powerful bonus to win the battle against strong opponents or monsters. Also there is a chance to find energy container in the '''Paradox Puzzle'. Depending on the level of guardian, Paradox Puzzle will yield different artefacts. * For Guardians levels 1-4 Paradox Puzzle can yield one of the flower runes or energy container with 1850 energy trapped inside of it. * For Guardians levels 5-7 Paradox Puzzle can yield one of the flower runes or'Frozen Spring' item or Paradox Puzzle, which you can open again. * For Guardians levels 7-15 ParadoxPuzzle can yield one of the flower runes or'Paradox Puzzle', which youcan open again. Avatars If you can collect avatars Flaming Cactus, Carnivorous Shu, Poisonous Mushroom as well as medals Leper and Cursed Seeker you can complete a collection for Gloomy Gardner 1 avatar. This collection can be repeated twice for Gloomy Gardner 2 avatar. But this is not all, there is also a chance to receive another collection avatar. If you can collect avatars Oak, Vine, Lotus as well as medals Leper and Cursed Seeker, you can complete a collection for Floral Generation 1 avatar. This collection can be repeated twice for Floral Generation 2 avatar. Gifts There are also special event gifts that you can send to your friends. *'Container with flower avatar certificate'. Contains: One of the six flower avatars. The contents will change every week of the event. Cost: 3.000 diamonds *'Small pouch of seeds '. Contains: One random seed + one seed of your cult Cost: 3.000 energy *'Floral chest ' Contains: Curse recipe, Blank scroll and 3 seeds. The type of recipe and seeds will match your cult. Cost: 300 diamonds You can also find Floral chest ' in the slot machine. 'Avatar Medals 'Summon scrols' 'Flower blessings' 'Elixirs' Magic elixir made from the deepest fungi. Inflicts 200 damage. And if you have a backpack Toadstool, the effect of this elixir will increase by several times! This fungus will help in the battle! It is only with him, it makes sense to use the elixir Mushroom madness, but this Toadstool must lie in a backpack. And if you eat it, you can temporarily increase their performance Damage by 15% and the rage of 10 units, but to lose in this case 20% of Health. ''' Medals (mushroom) '''Recipes(curses & blessings) All floral curses can be produced in the Workshop. The name of the recipe: '''Tincture blessing / Potion Blessing '''The required level of mastery. 1 Where to find: ''' Monster Fungus '''The cost of a recipe in the game : 25,000 crystals Experience for production of the item : 250 xp Production time. '1 minute '''The cost of the crafted item: '''50,000 crystals '''Production cost : '''120,000 crystals / 500 energy '''The ingredients for the production :'Blessed seed - 2 pcs. Cursed seed - 2 pcs '''What we get : Tincture of Blessings.or Tincture Poison 'All ingredients drop from the cult bosses!To curse a player, you need to go to his island and use the item from your backpack. ' There is also a special gift that contain ingredients for one production of the floral curse.Also, container with pips drops from Floral Adept Energy Tournaments (during the evnt). Category:Events